


Make It Up

by ThylacineLily



Series: Frerard Series [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The things I do for love..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Up

"Frank?" Gerard lightly nudged his angered lover. He bit his lip as he began to worry if he had done something to piss off the younger male without knowing it; which was highly possible. As the silence wore on, with Frank still not saying anything, Gerard began to fidget. _Did I do something?_ He thought to himself, going over everything that had gone on that day.

They played in the snow without Gerard bitching once, for once, he had surprised Frank with breakfast in bed, he had let Frank make him the "bitch" after lunch. Nothing he could think of yet as he looked at Frank's narrowed eyes and arms folded over his chest. "Frank?" No reply. _What else did we do today?_ He thought.

He went with Frank to watch Frank get his new tattoo, they rented the Cartoon version of _Clerks_ to see if Frank would want to buy it, and Gerard had even fixed the dinner that night. _Wait..._ "Frank, are you mad because I had to leave while you were getting your tattoo?" He asked, hoping and praying he was wrong.

The angry male slowly turned his head and looked at Gerard with a glare that made Gerard's dick retreat inside out to hide away in his body. "What _ever_ would make you think _that_ Gerard?" He asked with a bitter sweet tone.

Gerard frowned with a small sigh since he knew Frank's bitterness was very well justified. He had gone with Frank to their friend's tattoo parlor, to help Frank pick out his next bit of ink, and was supposed to sit through it with him. But of course his fear of needles reared its ugly head once the whir of the needle filled the room, making the room one less person full.

"Frank, sweetie-"

"Don't." Frank snapped, not feeling in the mood to hear an apology. "I seriously don't want to hear it right now, Gerard." His growling tone made Gerard shrink into the couch.

 _No wonder he was so bitter and cold during the movie,_ Gerard thought as he watched Frank go upstairs. _And barely touched the food._

He got up from the couch and contemplated going after his loved one, but decided against it, knowing it best to just let him chill before approaching the angered Scorpio. Instead of staying in the house, where tension was so thick it was suffocating him, he decided to go out and look for a gift that would scream, "Please forgive me Frankie!"

\- - - - -

Frank glared at the phone that rang every ten minutes, which was annoying him more and more by the second. He saw Ray's name on the Caller ID, the same name for the past forty minutes. "What is it Ray?" He asked as he snapped open his cell phone.

"Love you too," Ray chuckled. "Um, Bob and I are hitting the late night movie, and we wanted to know if you and Ger wanted-"

"No," Frank interrupted. "He's out, has been for two hours almost, and even if he was home I wouldn't go. I'm too pissed to go anywhere with that asshole. Call his phone."

"Woah, what happened, Frank?" Ray asked, knowing it was rare for Frank to call Gerard a name out of true anger. Those two were too thick as thieves to fight so it had to be something major, especially for Frank to even snap at anyone else without reason.

Frank glared even though no one was around to see it. "It doesn't include you Ray, just stay out of it," he spat as he shut the phone and set it on the dresser. He looked around the room, groaning with disgust at the mess and got up, stretching. He grunted when his back popped in mid-stretch, and then he got to work, cleaning the room that he had to himself.

\- - - - -

When he walked into the house, he exhaled his puff of cigarette smoke in shock as he looked around at the spotless living room, which had been messy when he left. "Holy fuck," he muttered under his breath. He walked further in and shut the door as Frank emerged from the kitchen, arms folded over his chest. "The place looks great Frank," Gerard spoke as he looked at the clean dining room before moving past Frank into the immaculate kitchen.

"Where have you been for the past four hours?" Frank demanded as Gerard took another drag of his cigarette, his hand shaking slightly. "Well?"

"I went to go walk around a few places, "Gerard said as he took off his jacket, placing it over his arm as he put out the fag. "While I was out, I slipped and fell, scraped my shoulder through my jacket and my shirt, tearing it up pretty badly. I had to go to the hospital to get it taken care of. Sorry I didn't call you before coming home."

Frank narrowed his eyes as he looked over Gerard. "I don't believe a single word of it," he spat out.

"Look for yourself if you don't believe me,"Gerard replied, looking hurt. He put his back to Frank, who saw the messed up shirt that showed a bandage underneath. "Go ahead and look since it's so hard to believe me."

Frank came over and roughly lifted up the shirt, his hand brushing the bandage, making Gerard inhale sharply through clenched teeth. Frank lifted the medical tape and peeled away the bandage, his breath catching in his throat as he looked at the "wound."

On Gerard's left shoulder blade was the tattoo of a flag that was rippled to show the effect of it waving in the wind. In the center of the waving flag was a black heart with a red "F," and a red "I." While on the sides of it, the flag was Italian colors on the left and German colors on the right; the colors blended in the middle around the heart. The tattoo was probably three and a half hours of work, under a needle.  
Frank traced gently, his fingertip an inch away from the ink, before he replaced the bandage and tape, gently pulling down Gerard's shirt. "You..."

"I did it for you Frank," Gerard mumbled, looking at Frank as he turned to face him. "I couldn't think of a better way to make it up to you, so what better way than to just get a tattoo?"

Tears shone in Frank's eyes now as he looked at Gerard, the fear and stress showing on the older male's face now as he looked at him. "B-But your fear of needles..."

Gerard gave a pained smile. "You were worth it, Frank. And besides, I made you go through one alone after I had made you a promise to stay with you through it."

"Oh Gee," Frank said as he snaked his arms around his lover's waist, burying his face in Gerard's chest. "I'm so sorry you went through with that fear and pain all for me."

Gerard pulled Frank closer and rubbed the back of his head, smiling softly as he rested his chin lightly on the top of Frank's head. "Don't apologize Frankie baby," he whispered. "You were worth every minute of it. "I love you."

"I love you too... Do you need another cigarette?" He giggled softly.


End file.
